Shaman King Adventure chapter 1
by EvilCrystals
Summary: a story of a Shaman King name Yoh fighting new ghost and later on in the stories makeing new friends so please read and review people


Shaman Kings Adventure Chapter 1.

(crystal)I do not own Shaman King!

Yoh was standing by the bridge while listening to music and whistling when Manta walked up towards the bridge and saw Yoh and said'.hey Yoh come on we're going to be late for school.'then Yoh stops whistling and said.'huh oh yea i almost forgot.'then all of a sudden Manta started draging Yoh to school.then Amidmaru poped out of no where scareing Manta and made him jump while Amidmaru said '.hi lord Yoh arn't you supposed to be in school?.'then Manta says to Amidmaru says'.where do you think i'm dragging him to before for you scared me.'then Amidmaru says'.sorry Manta I didin't mean to scare you like that but by now you'd think you should be used to it well you to better be going to school now.'then Manta says'.okey were going now see ya.'then Manta continues draging Yoh to school and Yoh wounders'.why me?.'a few minutes later they arrived at the school and Manta stoped dragging Yoh and they entered there class room before the bell rang and the teacher says while all of the students are talking.'ALL RIGHT CLASS BE QUIET PLEASE!.'then all of the students looked at the teacher then she said'.thank you now i wan't you to do a test that I will pass out to you.'then she started passing out the pappers to the kids.a couple m hours later they finsished there test and then the bell rang then all of the students started rushing out the door and out of the school.Amidmaru was sitting outside waiting for Yoh and Manta when they came out Amidmaru says'.hi Lord Yoh hi Manta how was school?'.then Yoh said'.boreing very boreing.'then they stareted walking home and to a shortcut through the cemitary when all of a sudden a ghost came out and said'. what are you doing here?.'then Yoh said'.who are you?'.then the ghost says '.I am ghost.'then Yoh says'. well I know that but who are you?.'then the ghost said'. I am teenager who use to go to your school before i got killed by someone.' then he said'. I am Akinori Dayu'.then Yoh said how did you get killed?.'then Akinori says'. i just told you I got killed by someone.'then Yoh said'.how did they kill you though?.'then Akinori says'.someone ran me over with a pick up truck okey?and they did it on purpose also so leave now before i kill you!'.then Amidmaru says'.don't you dare lay one single hand on Lord Yoh!.'then he grabs his sword but Yoh stoped him before he can do anything and says'.Amidmaru that is not nessasary now lend me your power and inergrate with me okey?.'then Amidmaru says'.okey Lord Yoh.'then Yoh said'.100 flame inergrate!.'then Amidmaru turns into a flame ball and Yoh holds Amidmaru in his hands and puts him in his face and inergrates with him and then goes into a stance and Yoh said'.allright you want a battle well you've got one!.'then Yoh takes out a sword and runs after Akinori while he runs after him with his sword in his hand'.okey your just wanting to die arn't you?.'said Akinori then Yoh said '.oh please you are not going to kill me.'then Akniori runds after him with his sowrd pointing at him but Yoh dodge sit and goes after him with his sowrd and attakes him and put a small cut on his arm then Akniori rushes after him with his sword again and makes him have a cut on his arm along with a riped shirt then Yoh holds his arm in pain and dodges yet another attack from Akniori then all of a sudden someone from the store came rushing over screaming out'.stop this madness Akniori i know thats you and I know why you are doing this but revenge isn't the answer so please just stop and let me say something about your resone why you got killed.'then Akinori says'.fine tell me I want to know anyway.'then the Store Mangaer said'. well here's the reson why the truck ran you over he didin't mean to I gess he was to drunk when he was driveing lost control of the wheel didin't watch where he was going and ran you over but here the thing after he did that he was put in jail for the rest of his life.'then Akinori looked at him in shock and said '.i-is that true?.' then the store Manager said'.yes it is true.'then he takes out a newspaper that proves it and shows it to Akinori and his eyes widden and says'.so...i was fighting for nothing? I was trying to Hunt this guy down who killed me all of these years? and it was all for nothing and the guy is allready in jail for life??.'then he looks over at Yoh and said'.Master Yoh will you ever be able to forgive me for my wrong?so that i might rest in peace now that my deed is done?.'then Yoh said'.yes i forgive you Ankinori you may live in peace and happiness let your spirit be free and live in heaven and goodbye friend.'then Akniori nods and said'.sorry again for hurting you and sorry for trying to kill you Master Yoh'.then Yoh smiles and said'.hey don't worry just rest in peace and happieness and it is okey you don't have to be sorry what is doneis done past is past now you go ahead and rest in peace Akniori you earn it.'then Akinori said'.bye Master Yoh bye store manager'. then everyone said goodbye and Akinori went to go rest in peace finally after 600 or 700 years or so.

--  
hope you guys like my story please read and review!! i'll post up the 2nd chapter when I finsish it and feel free to coment me.bye!


End file.
